Green with Jealousy
by mas0313
Summary: It's a new year at Station Square High and Amy is feeling down due to Sonic's love interest, Sally Acorn. She soon meets Grey, and interesting hedgehog who soon becomes close to Amy. Will sparks fly here? I won't spoil anything. Sonamy. Tailscream. Knuxrouge. Silvaze.
1. Grey

**Hello! This is my first Sonamy attempt so pls read it and leave comments about what I should change or spelling or grammar errors (because I didn't pay attention at all to the quotes or punctuation sorry) or if it was good or not. By the way don't read this is you like Sally or support Sonally because I made Sally mean in this story. To all you Sonamy, Tailscream, Knuxrouge, and Silvaze fans out there, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters related to Sega or Archie Comics except for Grey because I made him up and he is very interesting. **

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Amy grunted and rolled over as she slam the snooze button on her annoying alarm clock. She slowly squinted her eyes to focus on the clock.

"7:30! OMGOSH I ONLY HAVE 30 MINUTES BEFORE THE BUS GETS HERE!" she half yelled. After all she had just woken up she wasn't strong enough for yelling. Bouncing out of bed she rushed to the bathroom. _Uh oh._ She had forgotten to take off her mascara the night before. Black was smeared everywhere below her eyes. _What a great way to start off the day_. Amy grunted before grabbing a towel and wiping it off as best as she could. _Great. Now my nice white towel has mascara all over it!_ She couldn't get everything off but it wasn't as noticeable. Now it just looked like she only got two hours of sleep and had some nasty bags under her eyes. She sighed. Quickly she brushed through her tangled hair and applied a little makeup. Not much. Sprinting down the stairs she ignored her growling stomach and skipped breakfast. _7:53 Not enough time!_ She slung her bag over her shoulders, and ran out the door. Her parents were no where to be seen. _Probably at work. Creepy being home alone in the mornings. _Sprinting up the hill _why the hill?!_ to the bus stop, Amy started to pant heavily. It was HOT. She was a good runner but this weather was deadly. Finally reaching the bus stop she leaned against the telephone pole panting. She checked her phone. _7:57_ _Thank god I live so close._ She started to sweat in the intense heat waiting impatiently for the arrival of the bus. Finally it rolled up to its stop and creaked open its tall doors. She gratefully hopped up the steps with a few other kids she didn't know and scanned the seats. She spotted a cream colored rabbit sitting near the back with a lavender cat. Amy grinned walking up to them. "Cream! Blaze!" They looked up from their conversation and smiles lit up on their face when they saw Amy.

"Amy!" they exclaimed in unison. Cream patted the space next to her. "Sit down Amy!" Amy sat wondering what Cream could be so excited about. "Oh Amy its so exciting! My first year of highschool! I can't wait!" Cream said, a little loudly. Amy looked around and saw people staring. She giggled. "I'm glad you're excited but keep it down! People are staring."

Blaze laughed. "I don't know what you're so excited about. Just more school, work, drama, don't get me started on the drama."

"Oh be quiet Blaze. That's only… half, true. Think of all the new fun things!" Amy reassured Cream.

Arriving at the school, Amy and her friends walked out to the front steps of the building. Cream started bouncing up and down.

"This is it guys! I'm so close to my first class!" she squealed. Amy and Blaze couldn't stop laughing. Amy noticed a familiar fox walking up to them.

"Hey guys!" Tails exclaimed. "Happy first day back!"

"Tails!" Cream yelled!

"Oh! Hey cream! Happy first DAY to you I guess. You're gonna love it!" he said.

"Aw thanks! Nicer than what I've been getting from Blaze." She gave Blaze a fake glare.

Tails smiled. "Well maybe I can show you around." He asked shyly.

"That sounds great!" Cream exclaimed. She grabbed his hand pulling him off to what she wanted to see unaware of the fact that he was blushing madly.

Amy and Blaze giggled sending him love signs with their hands to Tails who was now glaring at them. Then Tails smirked and made a love sign at Amy, pointing behind her. Amy spun around to see Sonic walking up to them.

"Hey Blaze! Ames!"

She bit her lip to keep from grinning. She LOVED when he called her that.

"Sonic!" she exclaimed. "Happy first day back!"

"yea, not very exciting though." He said as he flashed his award winning smile at her that send shivers up her spine.

Blaze seemed to be very distracted by another hedgehog nearby. "Uh, Amy, I'm gonna go talk to another friend." Amy watched her jog over to Silver and tap his shoulder. He turned around and hugged Blaze who was now as red as a tomato.

Amy focused her attention back on Sonic who was now staring at her intently.

"Wh-what?" she asked embaressed.

"Wha?! Oh sorry I was looking at someone behind you."

Amy looked over her shoulder and saw none other than Sally Acorn. Sally Acorn and her had many differences but one of the biggest was that Sally, unlike Amy, had managed to win Sonic's heart, and the golden spot of his girlfriend. Amy sighed. She should've known. She looked back at Sonic's face and saw only traces of happiness staring at Sally. Amy knew Sonic would possibly never look at herself like that. Sonic liked Sally a lot so she knew she couldn't show any sign to Sonic that she still loved him. It wasn't an easy task. He made her heart beat a million times faster whenever he was around. His grin sent shivers up his spine and everything he said left her with a bubbly exciting feeling along with a stupid grin. She frowned thinking of when she had realized he only thought of her as a mere friend. Nothing more. She had been dumb to think that he would ever love her. But she also knew she was a very stubborn person and would never stop trying to get Sonic to love her back. She had to be sneaky though. After all, she didn't want him to think she was still obsessed with him like she used to be.

Snapping back to realization he grabbed Amy's wrist and pulled her over to Sally with him. Amy was trying to stop blushing and not killing him at the same time. She HATED talking to Sally. She reminded her of everything she wasn't. Well, mainly just the fact that she was dating Sonic, but she still hated talking to her. Plus, she was cheating on Sonic and was a total jerk behind his back to all his friends. "Sal!" sonic exclaimed. "Happy first day back." He gave her a peck on the lips. Amy wrinkled up her nose in disgust. _Stupid Sally._ Sally smiled immediately going into angel mode. "Aww thanks sweetheart. It's crazy that's summers already over. But we have all the memories." She grinned placing his arm around her shoulder. To Amy's dismay all she saw was how happy Sonic looked staring down at her. _If only he knew…_

Amy sighed looking back and forth from her social studies book to the whiteboard. Tapping her fingers impatiently on the desk she waited for the precious moment when the bell would ring and she would finally get her lunch. She was starving considering she hadn't eaten anything all day. She felt someone tap her shoulder.

"Hey Pinkie? Mind stopping the tapping? I'm trying to read." He asked her.

"Pinkie?" she asked. She hadn't even met this guy and he was giving her nicknames?

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Just seemed like a good nickname for you."

"Never heard that one before." She smirked at him

He laughed. "My names Grey." He held out his hand.

"Amy." She grabbed his and gave it a firm shake.

"See ya around, Pinkie." And with that he walked out of the room.

Amy sat bored through the rest of her classes. Blaze was in her chemistry class, Sonic and Knuckles were in her language arts class, and Tails was in her AP language arts class. Of course the genius was in one of her two AP classes. She wasn't complaining though. Last year she had had no classes with any of her friends. She walked into her AP language arts class and saw tails frantically waving at her to come sit down. She strolled over and plopped down into the chair next to him. "So how were all the AP classes little genius?" he rolled his eyes. "Well the AP chemistry teacher is a TERRIBLE public speaker so I can't tell what the heck she's saying about the atoms and matter. It was easy to understand once she wrote it down though it was actually just like normal chemistry all it was about how atoms pass an electric current through it to separate the two types of atoms and they rearrange to become two different types of molecules…"

"WHOAH. Tails you're rambling again." Amy said laughing. Tails blushed. "Sorry…" "She punched his shoulder playfully "aww I was just joking." He blushed harder "o-oh!" They both broke out in laughter. After recovering Amy looked up still grinning and watched as Grey the hedgehog she talked to earlier entered the room. He spotted her and sat down next to her.

"Why'd you sit next to me?"

"I told you I'd see ya later and well here I am now."

"You SAW me. You don't have to sit by me if you don't want to."

"What if I want to." He smiled and focused his attention to the whiteboard. Amy was speechless. _What if I want to? What's that supposed to mean? Why does he want to get to know me? He's just being nice Amy._

"Who's that?" Tails asked queston written all over his face.

Amy smirked. "Grey. He wants to sit by me."

**First Chapter! Sorry if it was bad, or too short. It's my first Sonamy give me grace! Comment what you thought (but pls don't be too harsh.) –mas0313**


	2. An Old Rivalry

**Hello! I have only gotten 2 reviews and a couple of likes so far but I'd expect that from only one chapter of my first story... This next chapter you'll get to see Sonic's POV. This is taking place the same time Amy is in AP Language Arts with Tails and Grey. Enjoy :3**

Sonic's POV/ Normal POV (I always sucked at staying at one POV so sorry if it's confusing at all)

_Damn. This class is never gonna end is it. _Sonic frantically looked at the clock watching it slowly tick seeming to get slower and slower as if taunting him. Sonic grunted. A little too loudly.

The annoyed teacher whipped her head around and glared. "Mr. Hedgehog what's all the commotion back there?!"

_How the hell did she know that was me? And I only grunted gees lady..._

"Sorry Mrs. Pines I uh, was clearing my throat I have a cough." he stuttered out his excuse. She turned her head slowly back to the white board glaring at him all the way. Sonic rolled his eyes after she turned her attention to her board again. He glanced back at the clock. 1:15. Only fifteen minutes had passed since 5th period. _This is gonna be a looong class. _He glanced around looking for something or someone to occupy him. Turning all the way around he spotted Shadow in the back corner gazing out the window looking all depressed as usual. "Hey! Shadow!" He whispered. Shadow glanced up still with the same depressing look plastered on his face. Sonic chuckled. "Feeling depressed lately Shad? Girl problems?" he joked. Shadow remained silent _still_ with the expression on his face. "What's wrong? To embarrassed to answer? Or is this just normal depressed you?" he laughed silently. Shadow proceeded to give him the finger and turn back to his gaze on the window. "WHY YOU LITTLE-"

"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG DO YOU HAVE SOMETHING YOU WANT TO SHARE WITH THE CLASS?!" the teachers face was red with rage. Apparently Sonic had yelled a little louder than he thought.

"U-uh N-no mamn sorry Mrs. Pines."

"If you interrupt my class one more time it's a detention for you Mr. Hedgehog." He could've sworn he'd seen Shadow smiling...

"Yes Mrs. Pines." he said holding his chair to restrain from getting up and beating the crap out of Shadow. The next thing Sonic knew, the door flew open and there stood Sally out of breath.

"S-sorry Mrs. Pines. I got hit in the face at lunch and- she panted for air- had to go to the nurse." She pointed to a band aid fastened as well as it could be under her nose. Mrs. Pines glared at her.

"Very well just take a seat please my class has been interrupted enough!" She turned her glare to Sonic who innocently grinned at her. Mumbling something about getting a new job she turned back to the board. Sally walked over to Sonic and plopped down next to them. She pulled off the band aid from under her nose.

"Where were you really Sal?" Sonic asked Smirking.

"Outside. I lost track of time reading." she replied.

Sonic chuckled. "Nerd."

She elbowed him playfully. "Shut up." Sonic was finally content having someone to talk to. Mrs. Pines wasn't exactly the most intriguing teacher in the world... If only he knew what Sally had really been doing.

Sonic walked out of the classroom, his fingers linked together with Sally's. Walking up to his locker he pulled out his books while Sally leaned against the wall next to him twirling her hair through her fingers.

"So blue, sweetie, I was thinking. How about in stead of going to that party with your friends, you can come hang with me?" she flashed him her award winning smile.

"Sal... You know I can't do that. I always go over to Tail's house on Thursdays with the guys. Plus I have to bring the drinks."

She made a pouty face. "But it's the only day this week I'm free! I had everything planned out! My parents won't even be home!"

"Sal..."

She traced her finger along his chest. "Just you. me. and a whole castle to ourselves." Sonic blushed madly. He hated when a girl had control over him like this. _Damn this is a hard choice. All the guys together for something I do all the time or a once in a life time opportunity with my girlfriend. In a castle. Alone..._

"It's a tempting offer Sal. I'll have to think about it. I'll tell you when I know." with that he winked at her and left her standing alone the hallway confused. With Sonic out of view she stamped her foot. "UGH! I just want one day to be alone with him!" she squealed.

Sonic sped through the halls, loose papers and trash flying up everywhere.

"HEY! SLOW DOWN KID!" the teachers would yell but they knew it was useless. There was no stopping the fastest thing on Mobius. Just as he turned the corner he ran into Amy knocking her down, her books flying everywhere.

"AHH!" She looked up. "DAMN IT SONIC MY BOOKS!" she said half yelling half laughing.

"Don't worry Pinkie I got it." Grey scooped up the books, put them into a neat pile and lifted Amy up off the floor. She dusted off her skirt.

"Thanks Grey. Anyways, this is Sonic. He's a close friend of mine." she pointed at him. Sonic had just been watching the whole time. He was a little confused as to why Grey was hanging out with his best friend. He finally spoke " Oh we know each other from gym Ames." They had had one of the biggest athletic rivalries in the school there. Grey being the strongest hedgehog in the school (even stronger than Knuckles) and Sonic being the fastest, they decided to have a competition to see who was better. Grey had ended up in the ER after Sonic accidentally dropped a weight on his foot. Grey had always thought it was on purpose but Sonic wouldn't purposefully do something like that. Grey glared at Sonic.

"Unfortunately." he mumbled, just low enough so that Amy didn't hear it but Sonic did. Amy sensed tension between the group and decided to start conversation.

"So, how's your day been Sonic?" she asked. She decided asking about how they met might spark some past issues so she went with the boring topic instead.

"Boring. I saw Sal at least in my Social Studies class." he smiled. Amy frowned inside.

"That's good!" she grinned "Well, me and Grey better get to class. We have calculus next. See ya at my place after school Sonic?" Amy had agreed to teach Sonic in Calculus if he helped her with getting back in shape. Amy really needed to get back in shape and Sonic sucked at math so they made a deal. I mean, it's not like she stays so fit by doing nothing right?

"Yea. See ya there Ames."

Amy and Grey walked off to class leaving Sonic to ponder if anything was going on between those two. For some reason he didn't like the thought of Amy being with another guy. _I'm not jealous am I?! No way it's just it's Grey! He's to much of a jerk to be with Amy! And I got Sal so why would I be jealous?! Stop being stupid Sonic. You are NOT JEALOUS._

**Duh duh duh?! Is Grey really as nice as he comes off as or is Sonic just jealous?!And what was Sally doing? (not reading a book) Anyways, I hope you liked it! It only took me an hour so it might not be my best work but I still haven't done my homework and it's 9:00 so I was in a hurry. Pls comment! I love comments! -mas0313**


	3. Weight Lifting Woes

**Hello! This chapter is gonna be so fun to write. I don't have anything really planned but I want it to be really dramatic so I'm just gonna come up with it on the go as usual. Hope you enjoy! :D**

"Come on Sonic geometry isn't that hard."

"Yea maybe not for you!"

"It's basic middle school review!"

He grunted. "Ames are you gonna help me or not?!"

She giggled. "Ok, ok. But we're almost done!"

"Great. Then I get to make fun of YOU." he smirked.

"I wasn't making fun of you!"

"Yea sure whatever." He sighed. "How do I do number 21?"

"You graph it and find the scale factor."

"Im asking HOW Ames."

She sighed. Maybe they aren't as close to done as she thought... "Ok well think. The scale factor = 16 divided by 4. To reduce this scale factor to a whole number or decimal, divide the numbers: 16 divided 4 equals 4 To keep the scale factor as a fraction, simplify it to its smallest form: 16 divided by 4 equals 4 divided by 1 In ratio form, this would be written as: 4 : 1." she showed it to him on his paper.

"mm hmm. Yea... Ok well we're done!" he said slamming his book shut against Amy's kitchen table. "Now let's go train you!" he said smirking.

"Sonic did you even understand any of that?" she asked rolling her eyes.

"Of course..."

"Sonic."

"No. But I'll figure it out later. For now let's go!" he picked Amy bridal style and zipped out the front door dumping her down in front of the local gym in what seemed a matter of seconds. Oblivious to the fact that Amy was still blushing from Sonic holding her, he grabbed Amy by the wrist and pulled her into the gym. Amy bit her lip to keep from grinning. _He really loves he gym doesn't her? No wonder he's so muscular and- _She giggled to herself snapping out of her daydream. Sonic didn't seem to notice he was to busy looking for an open treadmill. He spotted one and pulled her up to it. "Alright Ames. Start out easy. Escalate after about 10 minutes and keep a good pace. Alright?"

"Aren't you gonna run Sonic?"

"Nah. I hate these things. Keep you going in one place. I like being more..."

"Free?" she finished his sentence.

He grinned at her. "Yea."

Amy started up the treadmill. _Speed of six sounds good right? But Sonic's right behind you! You gotta impress him. I guess it's gonna be hard to impress the fastest thing on Mobius by running... Come on Amy. Ignore him. He's not there. UGH. How am I supposed to run with him standing right next to me. This is to awkward. How long has it been?_ She glanced at the timer on the treadmill. _10 minutes. Alright step it up a notch. _She escalated the speed to 8. This surprised Sonic a little bit. She usually kept it on 6 the whole time.

"Uh, Ames? Don't push it to hard ok? I wouldn't want you getting hurt."

She blushed. _Damn it Amy he's just being nice!_ After about 10 more minutes of running she stopped, exasusted. She sat down on a bench panting but trying not to show just how tired she was. After all she didn't want Sonic to think she was so weak. Sonic knew she had really pushed it this time.

"Wow. That was great Ames! Didn't think you had it in you!" he patted her on the shoulder. Quickly pulling away realizing how sweaty she was.

Amy laughed weakly. "Haha- sorry."

He chuckled. "Not your fault. Let's go lift some weights." Amy was dying on the inside. _Already!? Give me a breather man. This is your fault Amy._ She slowly stood up and put on a fake grin.

"Yea sure let's go!" They strolled over to the weights, well Amy wasn'At really at a strolling pace but you know what I mean. Sonic immeadiatly went over to the bigger weights while Amy settled with the 8 pound ones.

"How about 100 with each arm to start?" he said. already starting on his.

_To start?!_ "Y-yea. sure."she said still panting. She was into about her 54th on her right arm when none other than Grey walked out of the bathroom. He immeadiatly spotted her. Ignoring Sonic he walked up to her and took a seat next to her picking up the 20 pound weight.

"Guess we're just meant to be aren't we?" he said winking.

Amy put down her weight. Sonic's ears perked up as he began to listen in but he pretended he was caught up in his weight lifting. "W-what do you mean?" she asked. Still panting.

"Well, me and you are always find each other somehow."

She smiled. "That was only a couple times!"

"Well you wanna know what I really think?" he asked his eyes sparkling.

"Wh-what?" she asked. Curious to know as to what he meant.

"I think you're an all around amazing girl and..."

_OH GOD HE"S GONNA ASK HER OUT! Think fast Sonic! Wait... Why do I care? NO. I have to stop him."_

"and well I wanted to know if tonight you'd like to go-"

"Grey!" Sonic interuptted him. Grey just glared at him while Amy looked to the floor blushing hard. _Damnit Sonic what the hell did you do that for. _Grey kept on glaring at him.

"Well?" he asked.

_Oh crap. Why the hell did you interuptt them? Jealous. NO IM NOT. Ok ok think of an excuse. _"We still got some unfinished business buddy." Sonic said smirking. He pointed to the weights. "Well? Are you ready or to scared." Grey smirked.

"Bring it Sonic." The two boys walked over to the weights. Amy looking a little startled remained where she was but said, "Uh, Sonic, Grey? You guys aren't gonna hurt eachother are you?" They exchanged glares before answering her.

"Of course not Ames."

"Nah we're just having a friendly competition Pinkie." Sonic winced. He hated when Grey called her by that stupid nickname. He didn't know why but.. it just bothered him! Wasn't that THEIR thing? Sonic picked up a 20 pounder.

"That all you got Sonic?" Grey grabbed a 25 pounder.

"Psh. Just warming up." He grabbed a 30 pounder.

Grey threw the 25 pounder on the groud chuckling. He grabbed a 45 pounder.

Sonic grabbed a 50.

Grey grabbed a 60.

Sonic grabbed a 65. He was sweating like crazy. He knew he couldn't beat the strongest guy in the school. But he was stubborn. No matter how much it hurt he would keep trying.

Amy's eyes widened. _Shit these boys are strong. _"S-sonic. Don't hurt yourself. You too Grey." she walked over next to Sonic. She knew he was fast but not as strong as Grey. "Sonic you don't have to do this." she whispered low enough so Grey wouldn't hear. Sonic shook his head signaling he would keep trying. Amy rolled her eyes. _Stubborn men. _But she was still worried about Sonic. She didn't want EITHER of them to hurt themselves. Grey grabbed a 75 pounder showing off his extremely muscular biceps. Amy blushed cursing herself for thinking of him cradling her in those, those arms... Sonic grabbed a 80 pounder. Amy knew he had crossed the border. He couldn't handle that much weight! "Sonic stop!" she walked over to him. "Sonic you don't have to do this!" he grunted, sweating madly.

"Y-y-es- I -d-do." But he couldn't pull the weight up any farther. He couldn't even hold onto it. He tried to. He didn't want to look like a loser in front of Grey... and Amy. But he just couldn't. It slipped out of his fingers falling squarely on Amy's foot.

"AAAAH!" she screamed. Tears streaming down her cheeks. She had never felt so much pain in her entire life. "HE-EE-LP" she sobbed. Sonic couldn't move. He just sat there. Stunned. He just hurt Amy. BADLY. Grey threw the weight to the ground. He rushed over to Amy removing the weight from her foot.

"SONIC CALL THE AMBULANCE! STOP STARING AND GO!" Grey screamed. Sonic snapped out of his trance and sped to the nearest phone. Grey picked up Amy careful of not touching her foot. He cradled her in his arms. "Shhh. It's gonna be ok." he consoled her. Amy kept sobbing shaking her head wondering when the pain would ever end.

XXX

Amy woke up in a white, very white, room. She shuffled her legs around and immeadiatly stopped wincing and realizing what had happened. The last thing she could remember was being wheeled in the hospital and then she blacked out. She always fell alsleep fast when she had been crying. She remembered Grey cradling her with his muscular arms and moving the hair out of her face consoling her with sweet words. She blushed. He had kissed her wet tear stained cheek and told her everything would end out ok no matter how much it hurt now. She rembered Sonic... crying. He said over and over again how sorry he was. She couldn't help but notice how jealous she looked when Grey kissed her. I mean, she was HIS best friend and now she was getting all this attention from this guy. _What if it means more?_ _Shut up Amy. This is Sonic we are talking about. He has Sally for Gods sake. Stupid old Sally._ She glanced down at her foot. It was in a cast. She sighed. _No more gym for me. I wonder how long._ Just then Silver and Blaze burst into the room.

"AMY!" they cried out.

"Oh Amy we heard what happened we're so sorry! Does it still hurt? Are you better? Do you need anything? Water? Milk? Juice? Food?" Silver asked frantically.

Amy giggled. That's Silver for you. "Yea it still hurts but I'm not really hungry right now. Thanks though." Silver frowned. "You see Blaze. This is why I don't go to the gym. Meditation is much more peaceful it helps your brain and-"

Blaze laughed. "Silver I know. I like that about you. You don't need to tell me."

Silver blushed. "O-oh sorry Blaze I just well, thought you would like a more athletic guy." he said looking down at the floor.

She grabbed his hand. "Silver have you seen yourself? You make yourself sound like you do nothing all day! You're plenty athletic and even if you weren't, I'd still like you." Now they were both blushing deeply.

"Th-thanks Blaze."

Amy giggled. "Alright, alright. Thanks for checking on me you two lovebirds." Blaze glared at Amy. Silver just looked at the floor. Cream and Tails walked in.

"Oh Amy this is terrible! Your foot is broken! It must have been so painful!" Cream said tearing up.

"Cream I'm ok I really am." Amy said giving her a sweet smile. She opened up her arms. Cream gratefully walked into them starting to cry a little.

"Amy I can't imagine what it f-felt like!"

Amy hugged her tight and patted her back. "Cream I'm ok now. You don't have to worry." Cream looked up at her smiling softly and pulled away from the hug. Tails placed a teddy bear, some balloons, and a get well soon card on the bedside table. He held his hands behind his back.

"Just some things me and Cream pulled together last minute. It was Creams idea though. She drew the designs on the card herself. She's a really talented artist." he said giving Cream a smile.

"Aww, thanks you guys."

"Well, the doctor said you could leave whenever so do you wanna go now?" Tails asked her.

"Sure- she noticed Grey walking up to her room.-g-give me a minute though." They all walked out of the room right before Grey walked in.

He sat at the foot of her bed careful not to sit on her broken foot. "Hey Pinkie." he said smiling. "Feeling any better?"

"Yea. About yesterday. Thanks so much. I don't know what I would've done without you there." she smiled.

He grabbed her hand and gave it a little squeeze. "I'll always be there for you Pinkie." She blushed. "It's, really my fault that whole thing started, I-I should've said no to Sonic. I was being so stubborn and well I'm really s-"

"Grey," it was her turn to grab his hand. "How could you have none this would happen? I forgive you."

He grinned. "Thanks. And, yesterday, before the whole competition started, I never got a chance to ask you something." He looked straight into her emerald eyes.

"What's that?"

"Well, ever since I met you, I took an interest in you. You're pretty, kind, caring, smart, funny, all that I could ask for." She stared straight back into his artic blue eyes. "I was wondering,-he scratched the back of his head- if you would want to go out with me sometime." Amy's eyes lightened up. She knew this guy was special.

"I'd love to Grey."

He grinned at her. "Really? Well, where should we go. I like ice-" he was cut off by the taste of her sweet lips. She pulled away quickly not wanting to ruin the moment with an amateur kiss.

"Ice-skating sounds great but I can't. How about the movies?" She whispered almost two inches away from his face. She could feel his minty breath on her face. _Thank goodness he brushed his teeth. Oh God. What about me?! I didn't brush my teeth I'm in a hospital! Oh dear Lord please say that didn't taste disgusting._

He was blushing now. Still grinning he added. "Sorry forgot about your foot for a moment there. I'll pick you up at 7:00 Saturday." They sat there for a while staring into each others eyes, holding hands, smiling and blushing. Neither of them noticed the cobalt hedgehog staring outside the room. He dropped the flowers in his hands on the floor. He had seen EVERYTHING. He was furious. But why? He didn't know but he couldn't stand looking at this. Amy looked, REALLY happy. He sped out of the hospital in a flash.

**Hoped you liked it! It took me longer than the last chapter. Anyways... AMY AND GREY! 3 When Amy was questiong herself on her breath that came directly from my personailty. My thoughts exactly in a situation like this. So I always carry around breath mints in my pockets. I suggest that to any of you who are paranoid like Sonic. He still doesn't know he's jealous. Well, maybe he does, but he denies it. This was such a fun chapter to write! :3 -comment pls! I love comments. -mas0313**


	4. Sally's Dilemma

**This chapter is gonna be a little short because I'm busy today. D: But you will get to see a flashback of Sonic and Amy from middle school. (Remember Amy wasn't afraid to show she loved Sonic then) I just had to add Amy's mom in the hospital because I felt so stupid for not having her there. Anyways theres a big cliffhanger at the end. :D enjoy! -mas0313**

Amy slowly eased out of her hospital bed. Grey lending her a hand. They smiled at eachother. Amy didn't say anything though. Neither did Grey. They were thinking the same thing. _Don't ruin this with words._ All of a sudden a Magenta Hedgehog burst through the door.

"AMY! I WAS SO WORRIED! YOU DIDN'T COME HOME AND WHY DIDN'T YOU HAVE MY NUMBER ON YOUR EMERGENCY LIST?! I WAS JUST ABOUT GOING CRAZY TRYING TO CONTACT YOU! ARE YOU OK?! WHAT HAPPENED?! ALL I HEARD WAS THAT YOU BROKE YOUR FOOT!" Amy facepalmed herself. _How could you forget about MOM?! _

"It's nothing Mom. I'm fine. Grey here made sure I was ok." Amy's mom glanced at Grey with a grateful smile and immediately went over to hug him.

"Oh thank you so much for saving my poor little baby!" she exclaimed.

Amy blushed. "Mom!"

Grey just chuckled softly, "It was no problem Mrs. Rose. It was partly my fault it happened in the first place which I am extremely sorry about. I can help pay the hospital bi-"

"Oh what a gentlemen." Mrs. Rose beamed at Grey. "No need to help pay it was an accident. Amy why don't you try dating this boy he seems easier than Sonic right?"

"MOM!"

"How did this happen in the first place sweetie? And why isn't my number on your emergency list?!" the magenta hedgehog could easily change from sweet to furious in a matter of seconds. _I guess that's where I get it from_. Amy thought.

"Well Sonic and I were at the gym and he uh was lifting weights and um he dropped it on my foot..."

"HE WHAT?!"

"Mom calm down I'm ok now! And I didn't have your number on my emergency list because you got a new number remember?" Amy explained.

"Oh right..." Amy's mom pondered. "But still your foot! How could Sonic have done that? And he didn't even show up?" Amy's eyes widened. _He HASN'T shown up. That's not like him. How could he be so careless... This is Sonic we're talking about he's always late to SCHOOL so maybe he's late to the hostipal! Yea, that's a stupid excuse..._

"I'm sure he's just running a little slow mom." Amy backed him up.

"Isn't he the fastest thing on Mobius?" her mom asked with an eyebrow raised. _Damn she has a good point there._

"I don't know mom we'll just figure it out later. For now, let's go home." Mrs. Rose talked to the doctor about Amy's foot and the bill while Grey sat on the bed looking at something on his phone. Amy sat down next to him.

"You know,' Grey whispered, "Your mom has some pretty good dating advice." he smirked. Amy blushed thinking back to what her mom had said earlier about Grey.

"Ya think so?" she asked him.

He moved close to her face staring straight into her shining emerald eyes and kissed her. "I know so." As they sat together on the bed Amy noticed something on the floor. Flowers. _Cream probably dropped them on the floor when she was here. She loves flowers. _Amy smiled appreciating how sweet it was of Cream to bring them. She glanced over at the table filled with gifts. _Better add it to all the others. _Amy slowly got up hobbling over to the flowers with her cast. She bent down to pick them up. Purple Orchids. She loved these. But how did Cream know that she hadn't told her before. _But I have told... _Amy gasped realizing who it was. She looked over the bouquet and found a small letter. It read, **Ames, yesterday was a mistake. I was a stubborn idiot and I caused you a lot of pain. I can't stand to see you hurt like that and to know it was my fault hurts even more. Please forgive me. The one and only- Sonic **_He was here? Did Tails bring them? No, the nurse would've picked them up when she came in with my water. So, did he come and leave? Why would he have left? Maybe he asked the nurse to bring them up because he was busy... And she left them on the floor? _Possible explanations kept going back and forth across Amy's mind. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by the doctor.

"Amy you shouldn't be on your foot like that. You are going to need to use crutches to walk now to prevent further damage." Amy slowly stood up from he crouched position on the floor still clutching the bouquet of flowers.

"How long am I gonna be off of it?"

"Six weeks."

"What?!" Amy couldn't stand the thought of hobbling around with uncomfortable crutches under her arms for almost two months.

"You should consider yourself very lucky Miss Rose. That was a lot of weight that fell on your foot." the doctor explained. Amy thought his positivity was very annoying. _Easy for you to say blondey. You're not the one in this situation. _she thought.

"Ok, ok. Let's just go home."

XXX

Sonic lay on his bed staring at the ceiling, his arms propping up his head. "She looked so... happy. I've never seen her that happy before. She must really like this guy. Stupid Grey. Why does it bother you anyways. I'm not jealous am I? No. It's Grey. Grey was your rival last year of course it bothers you that he's with your best friend. But I feel something more. NO. You're not jealous. Plus you have Sally... Why would you be jealous when you already have such an amazing girlfriend yourself!" he blushed thinking of her in that tight jacket the other day... "STOP IT SONIC. Stupid dirty thoughts. WHY AM I TALKING TO MYSELF?!" _Gosh I'm going insane. _ He sat up not knowing what to do. Amy was going to think he was a total douche bag not showing up at the hospital like that. He picked up his phone off his beside table and dialed her number. It went straight to voicemail. **Hey it's Amy!** The phone said in Amy's enthusiastic voice. **Sorry I can't catch your call. I'm either at school or busy obviously. **He chuckled. She had the same voicemail since the eighth grade. He was sure she would change it if she heard how childish it sounded.** Anyways, just call me back later! Bye!** He hung up still with a grin on his face. _Guess I'll have to talk to her later. Probably better if I did it face to face anyways. But what am I gonna tell her? That I didn't want to see her and a guy together? No... I'll just say I didn't want to interrupt them. Yea but you suck at lying. _He groaned thinking of his many failed attempts to lie to her.

**Flashback**

"Sonic!" He saw a familiar pink hedgehog running up to him. He groaned. How did she ALWAYS manage to find him. He turned around pretending not to notice her. He felt someone tapping his shoulder. "Oh Soni-ku!" That nickname sent shivers up his spine. He didn't know why but it just did. This girl always made him feel so nervous and he hated that! It made him feel weak and that was one thing Sonic the Hedgehog wasn't.

"A-amy!" he said. "What a surprise!"

"Yea yea I was wondering you know since tomorrows valentines day," she flashed him a smile, "if you wanted to go ice-skating with me after school!"

"Amy, I- I don't know." he began to sweat nervously. There was no denying the fact that Amy Rose was his biggest fangirl of all time. She always asked him out on dates and chased him and always seemed to find him anywhere. It was kind of creepy. But Sonic secretly liked it. He loved the attention. Of course he'd never admit that to her or he'd receive endless death hugs and a lifetime of love from her.

"Oh come on Sonic! Why not?"

"Oh, uh- I- um well I have to uh do stuff with the people I live, in my uh house with." Yep. Sonic sucked at lying. He was NOT about to admit to her that he couldn't skate though. Well, it wasn't that he couldn't it was more that he'd never done it before and he didn't want to risk failing in front of AMY. She would never stop talking about it.

She raised an eyebrow. "Your family?" she asked.

"Y-yea. Them."

She smirked. "What stuff?"

He knew she knew he was lying. He kept at it anyways. "Oh, you know. Stuff." he looked at the ground not wanting to make eye contact with her dazzling emerald eyes. SHE on the other hand looked straight into his.

"Soniku you can't ice-skate can you?" she said grinning.

"Wha?! No! I can totally ice-skate! I'm just really uh busy!"

She came closer to his face. "I know you're lying."

He blushed. "N-n-no!"

She backed away. "How about the movies?" she asked him innocently.

He sighed. There was no denying it. "FINE."

She squealed. "Ok. I'll call you about the details later!" and with that she ran off. Sonic just stared at the spot she had been standing wondering what the hell had just happened. At least he had learned one thing. He sucked at lying. Either that, or Amy knew him really well.

**End of Flashback**

Sonic chuckled recalling how long ago that was. It was the first time he had agreed to go on a "date" with her. They had actually had a good time. But he had later met Sally and things changed from there. _Wait, what happened to Amy after that? _Sonic had never actually thought about what Amy was feeling at the time. He could remember Amy supporting him and giving him advice. Even when she had still, loved him. _Because that's what good friends do. All she wanted to do was make me happy. I didn't even stop to think about how she felt... _He decided then on no matter how much he didn't like Grey he was going to try his hardest to make Amy happy. He had a debt to repay.

XXX

Sally examined herself in the mirror. _Damn I look good. _She smirked, applying her peach lipstick to her plump lips. She couldn't wait for tonight. Her boyfriend Brick was taking her out to dinner and she needed to look as sexy as possible. She fastened the top part of her dress so it would show more cleavage and examined herself in the mirror. Her dress was VERY short showing off her long tan legs. It fitted her perfectly so that he could see her curves. She picture herself walking up to him and seeing the priceless look on his face... In the middle of applying makeup she heard the doorbell ring. She smirked knowing who it was. Strutting down the hallway in her heels she made sure her hair was alright and opened the door, putting on her best smile. The male in front of her had the same expression she was hoping for. Mouth agape, eyes wide, blinking to make sure he was not dreaming. The only catch was, it wasn't Brick. The VERY surprised hedgehog standing in front of her was Sonic.

**:O I can't wait to write the next chapter! I decided to make it a cliffhanger just for more fun. Plus, I didn't know how I was gonna make Sally's response to Sonic's surprised reaction work. So I'll be thinking about that later. :3 Anyways I hoped you liked it. I realized I didn't have Amy's mom come to the hospital. (facepalm) I felt so stupid I think the parents would be the first ones there! XD Pls comment and onece again my computer is only going to let me save this once so if I miss a grammar, spelling, or anything mistake then I won't be able to fix it. BEAR WITH ME PLS! Remember I love comments. Hint hint. -mas0313**


	5. The Set Up

**Hey guys! So you're gonna hate me for what I'm gonna write for this chapter especially if you hate Sally. :D But don't worry! A few chapters soon I will make her pay! Mwahaha. Anyways... ENOJOY! (if you can)**

EARLIER THAT DAY (when Sonic was in his room.)

_Ugh. I need to clear my mind. I know just the person to do that. _Sonic smirked. He examined himself in his small mirror hanging on the wall of his room. _Hmm. _He flattened down a quill sticking up on his head. _I guess I look presentable now._ He zoomed down the stairs and out the door, not bothering to close it. His mom watched his shaking her head. "That boy is never learn to close the door is he?" she asked herself.

Speeding down the sidewalk, Sonic made a bizillion turns here and there until he finally reached the bottom of a massive hill. He looked up examing the massive castle that stood at the top daydreaming of his life with Sally when he married her. Living here... He shook his head snapping out of the trance. _That'll be in long time Sonic. Focus._ He sped over the gate not giving a care to all the security cameras. They probably couldn't see him because of how fast he was anyways. He smirked. Sure, being the fastest thing on Mobius gave you a lot of responsibility, but it also came with all the benefits. He ran up the elegant stone path to the huge doorway. He took a moment to take in the glorious castle before ringing the doorbell. When he had first met Sally, he didn't even know she was a princess. Realizing that he had loved her before he knew of her wealth made him realize he wasn't such a jerk like the other guys who only loved her for her money and body. He smiled realizing how lucky he was to have such a sweet girlfriend. The door opened.

BACK TO NOW

"S-sally?!" he gaped at her appearance. He had NEVER seen her dress like this before. He had always thought she was such a modest girl!

She played innocent. "Sonic! I wasn't expecting you sweetie come in!" He slowly walked inside, trying not to look at her. Many parts of her were very exposed. He was blushing madly now.

"S-so, Sally. When'd you start the uh, new look?" he asked her nerously.

_Oh no! He can't find out! I can't lose both my boyfriends! Then I'd be the loser of the school! I'M the most popular girl there I can't NOT have a boyfriend! _She quickly thought of an excuse. "Oh you know my cousin Izzy?" He nodded his head. "Well, she's a model and she's been giving me some tips. What do you think?"

He turned bright red. "U-uh um well you know, it, really, uh, b-brings out your eyes. The gold dress and all." he said. Looking at the floor.

She grinned. "Thanks sweetheart!" suddenly her phone rang. It was Brick. She looked at Sonic. "Hold on." Picking up her phone she put on a grin and said. "Hello?"

"Babe you were supposed to be here 20 minutes ago!" Brick yelled. She could barely hear him because of the loud music at the club in the background.

"I thought you were picking me up?" she asked him.

"Sal I told you I had to cancel! My mom grounded me so I couldn't take the car!" he shouted.

"Ugh, fine! I'll be there soon." she hung up. Sonic looked at her curiously.

"Who was that?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I thought my friends were picking me up for our girls night but apparently not. I'm already late!" she sat down on the couch annoyed.

He sat down next to her grinnning. "I could get you there in a flash you know."

_NO WAY. I am NOT letting him even get close to finding out about Brick. _She looked up at him. "It's ok I'll just take the Lamborghini." She grinned. His eyebrows raised.

"You HAVE one of those!"

"More like 8!" she bragged. _Oh no I just bragged in front of him! Dang it Sally you're supposed to be nice! _She could tell he was a bit surprised at that statement. Not only because she had more than one Lamborghini but because she had bragged. She quickly turned it around. "I'll take you for a ride sometime! They're really great!" She flashed him a sparkling smile and kissed his cheek before turning to go to the massive garage hidden in the back of the castle so it would look more like a classic castle rather than a house. He grabbed her wrist so she would turn her head to look at his face.

"You know Sal, you look way more beautiful without all the makeup and the short dress." he said looking her dead straight in the eyes. "That's the girl I fell in love with. Not, well, this. I'm not trying to be offensive Sal I just don't think that you think you have to impress anyone. Even without all of it you're gorgeous." he smiled. Sally on the other hand DID NOT take it as a compliment. She ripped his hand off her wrist.

"WELL EXCUSE ME SONIC BUT I JUST WANTED TO LOOK NICE!" she squealed, glaring at him.

"Sally that's not what-"

"Just go Sonic!" she stomped out of the house leaving him filled with guilt. _I just wanted her to know, that I thought she was beautiful. What's so bad about that?!_ he thought. He stood up and ran out of the house pondering what could of set her off.

Sally sat in her sparkling car examining herself in the mirror fixing her hair. "Stupid hedgehog. The first minute he's got goo goo eyes on me and the next he insults me?!" she rolled her eyes starting up the car. "I guess I'll just have to go enjoy time with someone who loves me for who I am." she said sticking her nose up in the air. This wasn't true at all for Brick just loved Sally for her body and her money as Sonic had stated earlier. Sally definently wasn't making things any better by showing up in her skimpy little dress...

XXX

Amy was at home sitting on the couch, eating strawberries and watching TV. Her mom walked into the room and stood in fron of her. Amy craned her neck to see around her.

"Mom please move." Amy said trying to see what would happen next on her show. Her mom rolled her eyes and paused the TV.

"Hey!" Amy said.

"Amy looking at the bill for the hospital I realized that since well you are in your second year of high school you should get a job."

"But mom I babysit all the time and walk dogs!" Amy explained. "How do you think I afford to go out with friends?"

"Amy I mean a REAL job." her mother said sternly. "I expect you to find one by the end of the month." and with that she walked out. Amy stuck her head into a pillow and grunted loudly. She wasn't really in the mood to job hunt. She needed to get over her foot first. She stared at her cast but that reminded her of Sonic so she stuck her face back in the pillow wondering why on earth he STILL hadn't shown up. _Way to be a jerk._ Amy continued watching her show and soon the doorbell rang.

"I GOT IT!" she yelled just in case it was Grey or just a boy in general. Her mom made a big deal out of anyone NOT a female. For goodness sakes she made a big deal of TAILS! She hobbled over to the door not really caring what the doctor said about using crutches. She looked through the peephole and grinned. Before her stood a lavender cat with her hands held behind her back. She opened the door.

"Blaze! Come in!" Amy exclaimed. The cat grinned walking in and plopping down on the couch. She glanced at the screen.

"What is it with you and your mystery shows Amy? she laughed. Amy giggled.

"So what's up?" Amy asked her.

Blaze groaned. "It's Silver! I give him all these signs that I like him and I compliment him all the time and I know I'm pretty bad at this stuff because well, I can be shy..." she looked down at the ground shuffling her hands around. "but I'm better at it than he is! I don't know how to tell him without forcing it! I really want him to ask me out but he's so oblivious! Or you know, just to shy." Amy laughed.

"Blaze silver TOTALLY likes you. He just, well, he's too shy. As you said before. But I think I know a way to get him to ask you out." she grinned. Blaze looked at her curiously.

"What's that?" she asked the beaming pink hedgehog.

"Boys love competition right?" Amy asked her.

"Well yea! But, what do you have in mind?" the cat was dying to know what plan was brewing in Amy's mind.

Amy smirked. "Well I think I have a competition that they can't turn down."

**Well, Sally had a pretty good excuse didn't she. I KNOW I hated that she got away with it but I have a better plan in mind. Bwahaha. Anyways, I bet you're dying to see the master plan Amy has for Silver to ask Blaze out. Silvaze is just so adorable! It's hard to make interesting though because they're so shy! (but cute :3) I hope you enjoyed! I love comments. :D -mas0313**


	6. Author's Note

**Authors Note**

**Sorry it's not a new chapter but I really need one of these :D. Thanks to everyone who is supporting me and commenting it really means a lot to know that there are people out there that appreciate my work. This story has been so fun to write so far and I can't wait to make the next chapter. Over the week I've had a lot of tests and it's stressing me out a lot. During the weekdays it's going to take me a lot longer to upload chapters because of all the school stuff and events I have going on so I apologize for that. Soon track will be starting and it will be even harder for me to upload chapters so bear with me. I hope to have a new chapter by Friday and if not I am really sorry. Hopefully I will be able to continue my streak of a new chapter each night on the weekends because if you haven't noticed I work at night. Sorry for the inconveninence, I will hope to have a new chapter soon. **

**-mas0313**


	7. Arrogant Ol Knuckles

**Sorry for the new chapter delay. I've gotten all my big tests out of the way. (I have a big one on Tuesday though. D:) I was pretty tired from babysitting and homework so it's not my best work but I felt obliged to make a chapter. **

Amy checked herself in the mirror. She wanted to look good for Grey. After all, they technically were a couple now. Right? She was wearing a flowy yellow top that revealed a little of her waist along with a white skirt that came down just above her knees. She threw on some sandals before walking down the stairs to the kitchen. She grabbed a piece of bacon off the counter and nibbled on it. She heard her mom's heels clacking down the hallway.

"Amy? Are you still home?" Amy froze. She thought her mom had left for work! She would never let her go out in a shirt that showed just the tiniest bit of stomach when lifting her arms above her head. She dashed out the door closing it as silently as she could. She looked into the front window and saw her mom putting dishes in the dishwasher. She pulled her head back down so her mom wouldn't see her. _I have to go now before she leaves for work._ Amy trudged up the long hill to the bus stop but picked up the pace imagining her mothers response to her clothes. _Paranoid moms..._

XXX

Amy walked up behind the familiar brown hedgehog who appeared to be talking to Sonic. She put a finger over her lips to Sonic indicating not to say anything. She reached where Grey was standing and covered his eyes with her hands. "Guess who?" she asked giggling. Grey removed her hands.

"Gee I don't know." he grinned at her before pecking her cheek. Sonic rolled his eyes at them.

"Should I leave you two love birds alone?" he asked smirking. Amy smirked back at Sonic.

"Watch who you're talking to about that hedgehog." she pointed behind him and he turned to see Sally strutting up to them. She flipped her auburn hair out of her face before wrapping her arms around Sonic.

"Hey Sal. Still mad at me?" She winked at him and giggled.

"Nah, I took your advice. Like it?" She did a little twirl in her sky blue dress with white polka dot patterns. Amy huffed. She couldn't stand when Sally acted all innocent. She knew Sonic still hadn't figured out that she was seeing another guy but she didn't want to be the one to tell him. She didn't want to be responsible for breaking his heart. Sonic took Sally's hand in his but didn't feel the same excitement that he used to.

"I love it. Let's get to class." the couple left hand in hand leaving Amy and Grey behind. Amy squeezed Grey's large hand.

"I gotta get to class. See you in social studies." She said. He grabbed her wrist just as she was about to leave. He got up close to her ear.

"Don't forgot your AP class with me nerd." he whispered. She blushed and playfully pushed him.

"Shut up." He grinned and walked away waving. Amy laughed to herself waving back. She spotted Cream and Tails talking near the doors of the school. She approached them and hid herself among other students. She was a bit of a snooper. She really wanted to see if they were attempting to flirt again. _These two are just so perfect for each other!_ Amy bent down on her knees ignoring the questioning glances coming her way from the other students.

"You know, if that's open for you." Tail's said scratching the back of his head. Cream smiled cutely at him.

"It's perfect! See ya there?" she asked him.

"Y-yep." the kitsune was blushing really bad now. Cream kissed him on the cheek and walked away leaving him motionless, frozen in place, stunned. Amy giggled. _So he finally asked her out did he?_ She walked up to him squealing with excitement. He didn't seem to notice her as he was staring off in the distance pondering if Cream really had just kissed him or not. Amy shook her hand in front of his face.

"Helloooo? Anybody in there?!" she laughed. He blinked and looked at her.

"A-amy! Amy you won't believe what Cream just did!" he exclaimed excitement in his eyes.

"What?" Amy played dumb.

"W-well you see, I finally got the courage to ask her out, and well.."

"What'd she say?!" Amy asked excitedly.

"S-she agreed and then then, she kissed me..." he went back to his gaze. Amy chuckled.

"She's really got you wrapped around her finger doesn't she?" she asked him laughing. He blushed.

"Don't you have to get to class Amy?" he muttered still red.

"Oh yea! I almost forgot." The two walked to homeroom and departed ways at a hallway.

"See ya in language arts! Oh wait, AP language arts." she giggled to herself thinking back to what Grey had said to her earlier. Tails looked at her curiously.

"Yea ok!" he walked off to homeroom with Silver and they started talking about whatever two geniusus talk about. Amy's eyes widened. _I almost forgot! The plan!_ Amy smiled recalling her plan to get Silver to ask Blaze out. Well, she didn't exactly have a full plan yet, but that's what homeroom is for right? She headed off to homeroom, wishing to have someone to talk to. She spotted Rouge the bat with her huge group of friends standing in front of the door to her class. Rouge was easily the hottest, most popular girl at the school. Wearing that tight jumpsuit certainly gave her the attention she wanted from the boys. Amy didn't appreciate her clothing choices. It made Amy sick just seeing all the boys attract to her like a magnet, just because she showed off her body. Rouge was the girl of every guys dreams. Sassy, flirty, witty, not to mention sexy. Amy walked or hopped up to them on her crutches, dreading the response of her upcoming question.

"I mean why would he ask me that? Doesn't he know I have things to do?" Rouge asked her friends who all nodded back in unison.

"What a weirdo!"

"So selfish!"

"Girls have priorities too!"

Amy rolled her eyes. You'd think Rouge would be flattered that a guy would ask her out but no, she just looked at the negatives. "Uh, um, excuse me, Rouge, could I possibly get to my class?" Rouge turned her eyes to her and looked her up and down.

"I see you're still a size A cup. Don't worry sweetie, you'll get your growth spurt soon." the whole group giggled as Amy fumed.

"For your information I am NOT and I did not ask your opinion on my body! I asked if you could move." she clenched her fists tightly. Rouge smirked.

"Sure thing sweetie," as she walked away she whispered, "and if you need any tips about buffing up a bit, call me." she strutted away with the group of giggling girls as Amy summoned her piko piko hammer. She was about to clobber the sassy bat when she thought better. _She wants you to look stupid Amy, fighting would only make you look like more of a kid. Plus, you're foot is broken you idiot! You can't take her on. _ Amy headed to the back of the classroom where Shadow sat, alone. _Should be quiet enough back here. _She thought to herself. She sat down with a loud huff arranging her crutches next to her desk and placed her head in her hand. "Stupid bat..." she muttered under her breath.

"Bad day?" Shadow asked. Amy was about to shoot him a death glare but she realized he had a dead serious expression on his face and wasn't joking around.

"Rouge." she said sighing. He nodded his head and turned back to the window, deep in thought. _I wonder what the heck he thinks about all day. He must get pretty lonely. Maybe he just needs someone to talk to. _she thought. "What about you?" she asked. He kept on staring. "Hellooo? Shadow?" he turned his head.

"What?" he asked.

"I said, what about you? You look troubled."

"I always look troubled Amy."

"Yea well why?"

He just stared at her for a while until it became uncomfortable. Then he turned his gaze back to the window. Amy stared at him in amazement. _He really just wants to be lonely doesn't he? _This was going to be a long day.

XXX

"Knux!" Amy cried out. She hobbled up to greet him on her crutches. Knuckles closed his locker door still talking to Silver. He turned his head when he heard Amy.

"Hey Amy. What's up?"

Amy grinned evivly inside. _The two of them together at once. Perrrrrfect. hee heeheheh. WHOAH. Gees calm down._ She shook her head clearing her strange thoughts.

"So guys, you two both have crushes right?" Amy asked. A sweat dropped on Silver's head.

"Y-yea uh why do you ask Amy?" he asked cautiously.

"Well, I have a little deal," she smirked. "I happen to know who you two like. I also happen to have a $50 giftcard to that new sports store in the mall. You know the one with those new fancy basketballs or whatever."

They nodded their heads. "What do you want Amy?" Knuckles asked, clearly annoyed that she wasn't getting straight to the point. "And why do YOU have a $50 giftcard to Sports Authority? I thought you did track? You don't need much gear for that do you?"

"Long story," Amy said. "ANYWAYS, which ever one of you can ask your crush out by the end of this week will get the giftcard." Amy said smirking. Silver's eyes widened.

"WHAT? What if they say no?! And how do we even know you have a giftcard?" he asked her suspiciously. She reached in her jean pocket and pulled out the shiny card. She waved it in their faces.

"Right here! And if they say no, well, I don't know! You tried right!?" she exclaimed. Knuckles stood there, pondering this for a minute.

"I don't know Amy. It's not worth it. I don't want to get rejected in front of everyone!"

She smirked. "Just afraid Silver is gonna beat you? I see. Well then I guess Silver win-" Knuckles grabbed Amy's wrist preventing her from getting the card any closer to Silver's open hand.

"SILVER! Silver can't beat ME at anything! Never once in a fist fight or a race or anything!" Knuckles yelled. Amy smirked. _Silly Silly Knuckles. To arrogant to turn down a challenge. _

"Knuckles that was two things! And you didn't let me use my cytokenisis!" Silver exclaimed.

"Yea cause it's cheap!" Knuckles growled.

"That's like saying your strength is cheap!"

"I WORKED for my strength!"

"I WORKED for my cytokenesis!"

"We settle this with the bet Silver! Rouge is gonna be begging to go out with me before this is over!"

"O-oh oh yea! Well, Blaze is gonna, um, REALLY going to be begging to go out with me!" Knuckles rolled his eyes and went straight back to his glare at Silver.

"It's on Silver."

They were close to each others faces glaring at eachother, breathing heavily. They backed up and stormed away, both anxious to win. Amy grinned. _Well THAT was easy. _

XXX

Amy leaned against the window to the café, half listening to Cream and Blaze as they talked about school, boys, and events.

"The school dance is coming up soon too! I can't wait! Maybe Tails will ask me to it!" Cream said excitedly.

"Oh I wish I could say the same but Silver is so shy, I don't think I'll be getting anywhere with that."

Amy smiled. She wanted to tell Blaze, but she wanted it to be a surprise.

"What are you so smiley about Amy?" Blaze asked her smirking. "Thinking about your very own Romeo asking you to the dance?"

"Yea I guess." Amy lied. In truth she was excited to how Grey was gonna ask her to the dance. She didn't know if he'd ask her simple and classically or something really different and unique. Interuptting her thoughts, the waitress walked up to them carrying their orders.

"One caramel mocha, one vanilla Frappuccino, and one lemonade?" The girls took their drinks and began sipping on them.

"Maybe us three could sign up for decorating committee?!" Cream asked.

"I've never done that before that could be fun." added Blaze. "What do you think Amy?"

"Y-yea yea sounds fun. Let's do it." Amy said. But she was more distracting by a familiar hedgehog walking down the pavement across the street from the café. Sally looked to be dragging Sonic along on her shopping trip. He looked as bored as anyone could get. Sally pointed to a jewelry store and strutted inside. Just before walking in, Sonic caught Amy's eye. Their eyes locked for a second until finally Sonic was dragged away by Sally's firm grip. Amy could've sworn she'd seen him look at her desperatly as if he was asking her to help him out of the situation. Amy turned her attention back to her friends who were chatting about the science lab.

"Knuckles is a terrible partner! He's clumsy and doesn't help with the answers at all!" Blaze exclaimed. "All he talks about are his upcoming wrestling matches." she grumbled. Amy chuckled.

"Knuckles just really likes to compete." she said sipping on her drink. Blaze and Cream raised an eyebrow.

"Yea."

**Yay! I got the bet down at least. The backstory for Amy having a Sports Authority giftcard is for Amy's birthday her grandparents called and asked her what she wanted. They misheard what she said and got her "sports" instead of shorts. (probably nike shorts. :D love those) Anyways next chapter I'm hoping to make a lot of romance, I hope. And Sonic at the end of this chapter. :D He's getting tired of Sally's shopping sprees. I would too if I were him. -mas0313**


	8. The Diary

**This chapter will include: No Grey Sonic and Amy love triangle (sorry), Sally's POV (very short), Sonic's POV, Sonic being pretty darn confused, Knuckles being an idiot, and Silvaze. ENJOY**

"Thanks guys!" Amy yelled.

"See ya Amy!" Cream yelled as she and Blaze drove off. _There are perks of having an older friend._ Amy walked or hopped up to her doorstep and quietly opened the door. It was late. She and her friends had been out bowling till 10:00. _I'm dead. My curfew is 10:00 on school nights. _Amy snuck up the stairs hoping her mom was fast alsleep. She was dead wrong. She walked into her room to find her mom sitting on her bed glaring at her.

"Amy you didn't answer my calls! You know your curfew is 10:00!"

"Sorry Mom I was out bowling with the girls. I guess I didn't hear the phone over the music."

"You could have checked the time!"

"I wasn't thinking!"

"That's no excuse Amelia." her mom snapped. Amy hated when her mom called her by her full name.

"Mom-"

"Don't talk back Amy. I'll be taking you phone until Saturday."

"MOM!"

"Sunday! Now hand it over." Amy groaned as she pulled her phone out of her pocket and placed it into her mom's outstretched hand. "Now GO to sleep." with that she left the room. Amy jumped onto her bed with a sigh. _Great. How am I supposed to contact anyone now?! _She kicked off her shoes and crawled under her covers, not bothering to change out of her outfit. After a long while, she finally dozed off.

XXX

Sonic rested his arm against the window of Sally's lambo. His eyes flicked across the countryside as they approached nearer and nearer to the castle. Tonight was the night he gave up his guy time for his girl. He looked across at Sally. Her dazzling blue eyes focused on the road turned over to him. "Whatcha lookin at Blue?" she asked him.

He grinned. "My beautiful girlfriend. She blushed.

"Stop distracting me from the road. I don't want to kill us." As they drove through the iron gates and the long fancy driveway a thought occurred to Sonic.

"Wait, Sal? Do you even HAVE your license?"

"Of course I do!" she lied.

"But I thought you have to wait like 12 months bef-"

"We're here!" she exclaimed, interrupting him before he found out her secret.

The two walked inside and Sonic immeadiatly went to the kitchen. He whistled. "Whoah! You guys got everything in here!"

She giggled. "Take whatever you like Blue." The couple settled down on the leather couch next to the fire. Sally scrolled through the movies on her massive TV.

"What about Titanic!" she asked him.

He rolled his eyes. "You and your romance movies Sally. How about something more, exciting?"

She went back to scrolling as Sonic wrapped a thick blanket around them. They finally settled on IronMan 3 because Sonic wanted action and Sally wanted romance. Sally snuggled up close to Sonic and Sonic placed his arm around her. He stared down at her adoringly

"How bout a kiss?" he whispered pointing to his lips. She looked up at him smirking and without warning kissed him hard. She pulled out from the covers and wrapped her arms around his neck as he grabbed her face with his hands pulling her closer and closer until she fell over on him. They finally pulled apart gasping for air. Sonic gently bit on Sally's lower lip hearing her moan with pleasure. He moved his lips up to her ear. "How about we watch the movie now." he whispered. She grinned and sat back up cuddling next to him once more. Sally eventually fell asleep half way through the movie as she always did. Sonic smiled at her and picked her up walking her to her bedroom. He placed her gently on her huge bed and noticed a small white book on her bedside table. He walked over to it picking it up. Engraved in gold lettering were the words, DIARY. He looked over at Sally and bit his lip in consideration. Should he? _One look won't hurt..._ He carefully opened it to the first entrace._**August 12th. First day of School. Back to school again. Time for more troubles specifically from boys and Amy Rose. Amy has always been such a threat to me. I know she still loves Sonic no matter how much she tries to deny it. Sonic can not be taken from me. It's been so great to be with him. I shouldn't be worried though. Sonic has NEVER loved HER. She drives him insane. That stupid girl thinks she'll win him one day but-**_ Sonic closed the book. He couldn't believe this was Sally's diary. _Why does she even have one? I thought that was a little girl thing... Apparently not._ Sonic looked across to his sleeping girlfriend. _Did she really say all these cruel things about Amy? Did Amy love him?_ That sent shivers up his spine._ But why?... _Sonic shook his head. He didn't know if he could like Sally anymore after all this. It was just confusing... _Were these all lies? Was she just mad and took it out in her journal?_ He ran out the castle all the way home wondering if Amy could still love him... _What did she mean Amy drives me insane? Is that the way it comes out as? _He squeezed his eyes shut many thoughts bothering him. He quickly opened them again so he wouldn't get hit by a car. He found himself at Amy's front porch. His eyes widened. _Why am I here?_ He looked at his watch. _12:15. She might be alseep by now. She usually is up pretty late though. Better get home before my parents realize I'm gone. _He sped to his house up the gutter in a flash through his open window on the second floor. He crashed on his bed. He rested his hands behind his head, thoughts going back and forth all over his mind. His eyes finally closed, exhausted. His last thoughts were Sally.

XXX

Sally found herself in her bed. Sonic was no where to be found. She frowned wishing he'd had stayed. _Why did he leave? _But soon found herself smiling again recalling the night she'd had with him. She jumped out of bed and walked into the bathroom, wide awake, as she was a morning person. She applied her makeup and smacked her lips satisfied. She combed back her hair and picked out an outfit. She rolled her eyes remembering how Sonic wanted her to keep dressing modest. _Well if I want to stay with him I guess I have too. Look at the upsides girl! Your so popular now that you're dating the hero of Mobius._ She smirked and strutted out the door. She walked out the door to find Brick cornered her at the doorway smirking. He ran his hands up and down her long legs and she giggled. They embraced each other, Sally enjoying all she could before she had to leave for school. She finally pulled apart and walked away waving and swaying her hips and she moved to her car. She winked at him before getting in, "See ya after school sexy." with that she sped away to school leaving Brick grinning.

XXX

Amy walked through the hallways, fingers entwined with Grey. She looked up at him and kissed his cheek.

"What's that for?" he asked her grinning down at her.

"Just for luck I guess."

"Luck?" he laughed.

Amy spotted Blaze at her locker and saw Silver approach her.

"Blaze!" Silver exclaimed.

Blaze spun around. "Hey Silver!" without warning he hugged her.

"Haven't seen you in a while." he said running his hand through his hair nervously.

"It's been a day, Silver." she said with an eyebrow raised.

"Y-yea well, I just missed you I guess..." he said blushing. She smiled at him making him all the more nervous.

"S- so Blaze, I was wondering if you know, you wanted to maybe go o-" He was interuppted by a certain red echidna.

"SILVER!" the echidna yelled sprinting up to him. "WERE YOU THE ONE WHO WROTE ROUGE THE LOVE NOTE AND FRAMED _ME!_" the echidna was approaching Silver fast. Silver looked pretty darn scared. His eyes widened as a sweat drop formed on his head.

"N-no-" he was cut off as Knuckles shoved him to the ground. Silver fell on Blaze and landed right on top of her, his lips inches from her own. They were both blushing madly. "S-sorry Blaze!" he said. She winced.

"It-its ok Silver." she got up lending Silver a hand. "As for you Knuckles, I'm not so sure." she glared at him, flames forming in her hands. Knuckles stepped back a bit.

"Listen Blaze this was a matter I needed to discuss with THAT idiot over there. I'm not asking you to-"

Blaze blasted a fireball at him that Knuckles just barely dodged. He looked at arm, his red fur now seared black. He fumed. "Silver is NOT an idiot!" she yelled. Silver's eyes widened as he had never seen Blaze not, as calm, as usual. Knuckles glared at her smirking.

"That IDIOT messed with the wrong guy. So if you'll excuse me-" he lunged on top of Silver throwing punches. Silver stopped a few with his telekinesis but they kept on coming. To fast. He threw Knuckles off of him.

"It wasn't me Knuckles!" he exclaimed covering his bleeding nose with his hand. "YOU COULD'VE ASKED!" Knuckles chuckled.

"Oh, sorry about that. See ya later." he walked off leaving Silver with his mouth agape. He shook his head.

"What a flipping idiot." he mumbled leaning back against a locker. "What are you looking at?!" he yelled to the big crowd of people that had gathered around to watch. They quickly walked away not wanting to get blasted by Blaze. The lavender cat leaned next to him.

"Sorry I kind of snapped at him." she said looking at the ground.

He took her hand in his, smiling. "No need. Thanks for sticking up for me."

She looked straight back into his eyes. "It's just, whenever I'm mad, I usually hide it because well, I'm supposed to be really calm. But something just, set me off when he hurt you... I really care about you Silver." she said blushing.

"I really care about you too Blaze." he looked straight into her eyes approaching her slowly. She came in closer for a soft, short, but sweet kiss. They smiled at each other.

"Blaze, I never got a chance to ask you,.."

"I'd love to Silver."

He smiled shyly at her. "Tonight, we could go to Twinkle Park..."

She squeezed his hand. "Cute couples get in free." They walked away hand in hand.

Amy grinned. She certainly knew who was getting that giftcard.

**SILZAZE! 3 They are so cute! I know there wasn't really any Amy and Grey but at least you got to see some of Sally and Sonic and how confuzzled Sonic is about everything. I'm hoping to put some love triangle in next chapter. Sorry I didn't update last night, I was at my friends house and we were busy doing nothing. Pls comment! -mas0313**


	9. A Special Job

**This takes place on a Friday btw. I am so sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I have had SO MANY TESTS AND PROJECTS and plus I was grounded for a while. I still am. I'm just sneaky. :3 Anyways… This next chapter is all at school. A lot of Amy and Grey fluff. A lot of Sonic sadness. :D Sorry for the hold up! ENJOY**

"Sonic!" the pink hedgehog jogged up to him with her arms full of books.

"What's up?" Sonic asked, leaning against his locker.

"I never got a chance to ask you. How come you didn't come to the hospital?"

A sweat drop formed on the hedgehog's head. "Oh gosh. I wanted to tell you Ames. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have- I- I _was_ there but, I saw you and Grey and didn't want to ruin the moment." He looked at the ground.

"Thanks Sonic. And I totally forgive you." She smiled at him.

His eyebrows raised in surprise. "Really?"

"Of course!" she exclaimed. "How could I not forgive my best friend? It was an accident."

"Thanks Amy." He was about to offer to help with her books when Grey came to the rescue.

"Amy! Oh- need some help with that?" he chuckled taking a few books out of her arms.

"Thanks Grey." She said giving him a peck on the cheek. He smirked at Sonic when Amy wasn't looking. Sonic fumed. _Did he just do what I think he did?! _Amy grabbed Grey's hand. "Walk me to class?" she asked him.

"Nah. I got a better idea." He said. And with that he hoisted Amy onto his back and ran down the halls. She was laughing so hard so could barely hold on to him. When he finally put her down she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into her for a kiss. When she finally pulled apart she whispered, "Now THAT, was fun." She walked into her class waving back at him. He grinned knowing how lucky he was to have her.

XXX

Sonic grabbed his lunch tray and looked for his friends. He spotted Silver, Knuckles, and Shadow, sitting at a table. He walked his way through the crowded lunch room and sat down at the table.

"I'm telling you Knuckles she said yes!"

"Never in a million year would I believe YOU got the guts to ask Blaze out. And even if you did she would've never said yes!" Knuckles said glaring at the silver hedgehog.

"You're just jealous you didn't get to go out with YOUR crush." Silver stated staring dreamily into the distance smiling probably thinking of the great time he had had with Blaze at Twinkle Park. They had arrived and immediately gotten in free for being a "cute couple." They linked hands and they walked through the park first going to the bumper cars where Blaze creamed Silver, and then deciding to get some ice-cream. Blaze had ordered chocolate and he mint. They had shared a fusion of flavors when kissing on the park bench near the arcade games, pulling away blushing afterwards. Silver had had the best time of his life, and he was pretty sure Blaze had too. Sonic laughed.

"Hey Silverrrr? Anyone in there?" he asked. Silver blushed and glared at them, breaking from his trance while the other boys burst out laughing. Even Shadow smirked a little. Knuckles laughter ceased as he noticed a certain bat walking his way with her group of friends behind her. She winked at him as she passed their table.

"How's it goin Knux?" he asked him with that flirty smile plastered on her face. Her hips swung as she walked passed them to their "reserved" table. Knuckles blushed.

"Dammit. I'm never gonna get the guts to ask her out." He grunted placing his head on his hand grumpily. Sonic smiled at his blazing red friend.

"Come on man. What guy do you know that gets talked to by Rouge?" he asked him.

Knuckles eyes sparked with the tiniest bit of hope. "Well, I guess she does talk to me a lot. But I'm usually too nervous to function right. She just has to wear that stupid jumpsuit…"

"I think you're just scared." Sonic stated.

"YOU WHAT?" Knuckles asked him, fuming.

"You heard me." Sonic said smirking as he bit into his apple. "Your're. Just. Scared."

Knuckles stood up from the table abruptly and smirked. "I'll show you scared Sonic." He walked over to Rouge's table and stood there rubbing his arm.

"Ehh hem." He cleared his throat. Rouge and her friends looked up at him from their conversation. Rouge smirked at him.

"Yes?"

"Rouge. I- I well was wondering. If since you know, I mean, if you're open, or if you want too… Uh um would you want to go out with me?" he finished nervously.

She kept her smirk. "I've been dying for you to ask Knuckie!"

He blushed. "When should I pick you up?"

"Well, I'm free today, so how about we visit Angle Island? I know you really want to show me there?"

"Yea! That sounds great!" he exclaimed.

After a while more of talking, he went back to his table grinning. "And THAT Sonic is exactly how you ask a girl out." He said boating. "Maybe I can teach you a few tips for Amy." He said smirking.

"Amy?!"

"Oh come on Sonic we-" He was interrupted by Sally who had walked up to their table.

"Hey Sonic! We have a class together next, just thought I'd tell ya." She said smililng as she sat down next to him. All the boys but Sonic glared at her. They all knew what she was doing behind his back and it disgusted them.

"I'm gonna go talk to Rouge." Knuckled stated. He got up and walked away.

"Yea same, I should probably go ask Blaze how are date went and stuff."

That left Shadow. He got up. "I don't have an excuse but I will say that I really don't want to be here right now." And with that he walked away. That left Sonic and Sally.

"Why do your friends not like me?"

"I don't know Sal. They think I like Amy I guess."

"WHAT?" she exclaimed, getting up from under his arm.

He chuckled. "Chill Sal! That's what they THINK."

She sighed, "Oh thank goodness." Sonic frowned, thinking back to what she had wrote in the diary. He wanted to ask but he knew she would kill him for looking at her diary. He just couldn't believe what she had wrote in there!

"I gotta get to class Sal. See ya there." He got up. He wasn't in the mood to talk to her anymore.

"Oh well I'll walk with you!" she grinned.

"No that's ok. I have to use the restroom anyways." He sped out of the lunch room leaving her very confused.

"Boys." She said, rolling her eyes.

XXX

Amy threw the note on Grey's desk, **ugh. My mom wants me to find a job by the end of the month. :\ I have a broken foot!**

He chuckled and scribbled something down on the paper.

**I know where you could find one. But it'll cost ya.**

She threw it back on his desk when she finished responding.

**What's that?**

He threw it back on her desk. It read, **Tell ya after class ;)**. She wondered what this price could be.

"Miss Rose?" the annoyed teacher asked. "I asked you what THIS is called." She pointed to the words scrawled on the white board.

"Uhh, an adverb clause!" Amy quickly finished. The teacher smiled at her. "Very good Amy." Grey mimicked the teacher, "Very good Amy!" he said in a weird voice. Amy giggled. The teacher whipped her head around.

"Quiet in the back!" she said. Amy covered her mouth and giggled. Grey winked at her, clearly satisfied. The bell soon rang and Amy and Grey walked together out the door.

"So what's the price for the job Grey?" she asked him. Curious to know what he could be talking about. Without warning he grabbed her arms and forced them above her head against the wall. It was fast, but gentle. He moved to her ear and whipered huskily, "You're about to find out." She blushed as he kissed her. She could do nothing with her hands above her head but finally gave in and relaxed, allowing his lips to suck against hers. She couldn't remember anything feeling more bliss. When they finally pulled away, Grey let go or her hands and picked up the books she had dropped when he put her arms against the wall. Amy giggled. "That was much easier than giving you money." He smirked, "We should try it again sometime." They both laughed and walked away hand in hand. Sonic had seen it all. _Why do I always have to be there when they kiss?_ He thought sadly. He trudged along to his next class trying to ignore his wandering thoughts that were urging him to wonder what it would've been like to kiss Amy like that.

**Hope you liked it! It only took me an hour or so but I liked the last part. Sonic finally pulled away from Sally! It wasn't a break up but it was something! And I'm sorry I didn't have more detail on Silver and Blazes date but I have track at 6:00 and needed to hurry up. Pls comment on what you thought and btw I suck at role-play so for those of you who have asked, I'm sorry but I can't. Hopefully next chapter will be uploaded by Sunday, and if not I'm sorry. –mas0313**


	10. I Promise

**Love triangle! Starts with Amy and Grey's date btw. On a Saturday. ENJOY. :D**

Amy threw on a pale mint top and some white shorts and looked herself up and down in the mirror. She bit her lip, wondering what Grey would think. She tiptoed down the stairs and yelled a bye to her mom.

"Where are you going Amy?" Her mom yelled down the stairs.

Amy didn't really want her mom to make a big deal out of her date. She'd only been on one before, and it didn't really count as one. "Uhh, just out. To the movies. With a friend."

"Ok have fun. Be back by dinner ok?"

"Yea see ya later mom!" she ran out the door to find a shiny black truck pull up in her driveway. She climbed in the back with Grey, who smiled at her.

"You look great." He winked. Amy giggled and looked curiously at the driver. She held out her hand to him, "Hi! I'm Amy Rose and you are?"

The dark brown hedgehog took her hand and shook it firmly saying, "I'm Brick. Grey's older brother. He needed someone to drive since he still can't get his license." He teased his brother.

Grey crossed his arms. "I have a couple more months before I can drive without family! It's not like I failed my test!" he defended. Amy tried to ignore the brother's arguing.

"Let's go! I don't want to miss the movie! Amy said laughing.

XXX

Amy leaned her head against Grey's shoulder as he wrapped his free arm around her. With the other arm, he shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

"These previews sure are taking a while." He said through a mouthful of popcorn.

Amy wrinkled up her nose and laughed. "Say it don't spray it Grey!" They both stifled their laughter, not wanting to disturb the others watching the previews. Amy heard a familiar laugh and looked around for her blue friend until she finally saw him and Sally walking in hand and hand. Amy crossed her arms and grunted. Grey seemed not to hear her. Amy glared at the couple who just had to sit a row in front of them. Sally whispered something into Sonic's ear, making him burst into laughter, earning a few shushes from the audience. Amy tried to ignore them throughout the movie but it was pretty darn hard considering how often Sally made cute comments into Sonic's ear. Or when she placed her head on his muscular arm or when they kissed at a romantic scene. Amy knew she still had feeling for Sonic no matter how great Grey was. She would never stop loving him. Amy felt a pair of green eyes looking back at her and she decided to make her move. Placing a piece of popcorn in between Grey's lips she tried to fish it out with her own. She enjoyed hearing the sound of Grey's laughter and for some sickening reason, enjoyed even more seeing Sonic get a little uncomfortable, jealous, even. Amy got the popcorn and chomped it down, satisfied. Grey ruffled with her quills while they went back to watching the movie. Amy face palmed in her head. _How could I be so self-centered to use Grey to get Sonic? Grey is a great guy Amy! At least he deserves to be happy._ She looked back up and him and smiled. The movie ended and the two couples got out of their seats. Amy took Grey's hand and wove her way through the crowd as fast as possible, not wanting to meet up with Sonic and Sally.

"Gees Pinkie do you want a refill or something?!" Grey asked her laughing. Amy saw a blue and brown blur approaching them. She sighed, wondering how she ever thought she could escape the fastest thing on Mobius, by out walking him.

"Ames!" Sonic greeted, nodding at Grey with a half-smile. Sally glared at Amy. She hated when Sonic called her that. Sonic had urged Sally to come over. She didn't understand why he wanted to talk to Amy so bad, but he did. "So… did you guys like the movie?" Sonic asked lamely.

"It was great!" Amy exclaimed, wanting Sonic to know that she had a _really _good time. "Previews did take a while but at least I had Grey here." She giggled cutely squeezing Grey's hand. Sonic's smile disappeared, "Yea." The group stood for a while in an uncomfortable silence until Grey spoke up.

"You know Sally, you really look like my older brother Brick's girlfriend." Sally froze, caught in the act. Sonic was too oblivious to notice. Amy fumed on the inside wondering how stupid Sonic could be. "He showed me a picture of her once. He's always talking about her and how perfect she is." Grey said rolling his eyes. Amy almost laughed out loud. _How PERFECT she is? She's cheating on him! Damn it Sonic when are you gonna realize this! _It killed Amy to think how Sonic was being played. Sally smirked but quickly changed it to a smile once getting a questioning glance from Grey. Amy sighed. "We should probably go. I have a curfew." And with that she pulled Grey away leaving Sonic standing there with a confused look on his face. She made sure Sonic and Sally were out of sight. "Grey. Sally is cheating on your brother and Sonic."

"What!?" he shouted. She nodded sadly.

"I-I don't want to tell him. It would break his heart." She said solemnly. Grey tipped her chin up.

"How about we figure out a way for HIM to find out."

"But how?!" Amy asked, "she's always one step ahead!"

Grey smirked. "Haven't you ever seen the movie Mean Girls?"

Amy laughed. "Grey! Really how are we gonna do this?"

"I've got a plan." He said.

"Well what if that totally fails?!" Amy asked giggling.

"I've got a plan B." he said. They walked away, fingers entwined, laughing. For the first time, Amy had a glimmer of hope for Sonic.

XXX

Amy hobbled through the school hallways and spotted Silver. Moving up to him as fast as she could she tapped him on the shoulder. He shut his locker and turned around.

"Amy!"

"Silver! Here. You earned this." She held out the shiny gift card in her hand. He grinned.

"Thanks Amy!"

"You earned it Silver! Guess it was worth it to ask her out huh?" Amy asked smirking.

He grinned. "Yea, well, it was good enough payment to go with her." He said sheepishly.

Amy smiled. "Awww, that's so touching."

"Shut up." Silver said blushing while they both laughed. Blaze walked up to them waving, "Silver! Amy!"

Silver walked up to her and gave her a big hug. "Blaze! It's officially been THREE days since we started dating." He said with an arm around her. Blaze laughed. "Thanks Silv." She said blushing as she shyly kissed his cheek. Amy chatted with Blaze and Silver for a while until she saw Grey out of the corner of her eye.

"I gotta get to class guys. See ya!" she hobbled off to Grey who grabbed the books tumbling out of her hands.

"You really need a back pack Pinkie." He said as he winked at her.

"You know how hard it is to wear a backpack AND use crutches?!" she asked.

"Nope."

She pushed him playfully. "Well maybe I'll drop those books on your foot and you can join me." She said. He grinned down at her.

"So what's the big plan Grey?" she asked him curiously.

"Alright, well, I know excactly where Sally will be during lunch." He said.

"So?"

"Soooo I can use that information to tell Sonic where she is. Knowing him, he'll go see what she's up to or talk to her or whatever." He said.

"How does this have anything to do with her cheating on him?" She asked him.

"Well, my brother talks about Sally a lot remember?" She nodded. "So I know that they usually go outside around the corner of the school during lunch and well, let's just say, kiss, cause I don't like to go into details." He said. ** (This is what Sally was doing when she was late to fifth period "reading.")**

Amy wrinkled up her nose in disgust. "Let's not." Suddenly, something that had been nagging at Amy came tumbling out of her mouth. "Grey I can't do this."

"Why not?" he asked her, stopping in his tracks to look into her eyes.

"Grey, no matter how mean Sally is, breaking Sonic's heart would be even meaner. I-I can't bear to see him like that. I really care about him." Amy said. She was tearing up. Grey let go of her hand and looked off into the hallway.

"I'm still doing it. For my brother." He walked off, leaving Amy alone with her pile of books.

XXX

Amy spotted Sonic standing at his locker talking to Tails. She sighed, wondering why Grey had decided to tell him. She frowned. She couldn't let her friend be hurt like that. _Grey is not getting anywhere close to Sonic._ Amy thought. She saw the brown hedgehog approach the two at the locker and made her move to get there before him. She arrived just in time, panting.

"HEY!" she interrupted Grey who was just in the middle of telling Sonic where he could find Sally. The three boys looked at her curiously. Well, Grey glared at her. She felt a little hurt having him glare at her like that, but she knew this was important.

"Uh- that was a little loud Amy." Tails said, rubbing his arm, not liking his fellow students casting glances at the group. Sonic chuckled, "get a good grade Ames?" Amy blushed. "N-no. Just thought I'd say hi!" She said, sticking her nose up in the air. Sonic on the other hand was trying so hard not to life. She looked so cute when she was joking around. She eyed him suspiciously, "What's up with you chuckles?" It was his turn to blush. "What?" he asked. Grey's harsh look upon Amy turned to Sonic as he realized something. "I'm gonna get to class." He grunted, walking away. Amy came up behind him and grabbed his hand lightly.

"Grey… I don't want to fight."

He paused where he was. "You still love him don't you?"

"Wha? Grey I never loved him in the first place!" she lied.

"Amy, I was at your middle school too." He said sternly looking into her eyes.

"That was a long time ago Grey. Things have changed." She said, looking pleadingly into his artic blue eyes.

He smiled shyly at her. "Amy, are you SURE?"

She grabbed him and kissed him with as much passion she could ever put into it. He relaxed and ran his hands through her quills until she pulled back. "Grey, I promise."

**Sorry again for the lack of Silvaze, but I tried to put in some love triangle. :3 comment pls! –mas0313**


	11. Other Options

**Love Triangle. I also included Mina the Mongoose in this chapter. I don't know much about her cause I've never really read the comics so if her character seems off then my bad. But it doesn't matter just pretend she's some other random mongoose named Mina who happens to sing... ENJOY.**

"So this is it?" Amy asked nervously. She hadn't ever had a real job before and her mom was going to ground her if she didn't.

Grey squeezed her hand. "Don't worry Pinkie! You don't need to know how to do much to get into this place." Amy's eyes widened. _Gees what's that supposed to mean. _She let go of his hand and cautiously walked inside the small building. Inside, a yellow mongoose was picking up plates from a table. The mongoose flipped her hair over her shoulders as her green eyes darted up to Amy and Grey.

"Grey! Is this the girl you were talking about?" she asked, placing the plates on the nearby counter.

"Yep. She's the one. I was hoping she could get that available waitress job. You know, since Fiona quit." he asked.

The mongoose rolled her eyes. "That stupid fox wasn't much help anyways. And sure I'd love an extra hand around here." She looked at Amy. "I'm Mina. I'll be your fellow waitress." she said sticking out her open hand with a grin.

Amy smiled and took the hand, "Thanks, I'm Amy. Do I really get the job?" she asked excitedly.

"Sure! Don't have to do much. Just take orders and yell em at the cook." she jerked her thumb over her shoulder to what looked like the kitchen area. Amy craned her neck to see who the cook was. "Oh don't bother he's not here right now. Doing who knows what, always up to no good that guy." Mina said, proceeding to wipe off the table. Grey rolled his eyes.

"She's just kidding Amy. _I'm_ the cook. That's how I got you the job!" he smiled down at her.

Amy blushed, "Oh. Thanks Grey." she said.

"I meant to ask Amy, do you sing by any chance?" Mina interrupted.

"Oh, well, not usually in front of people." Amy said embarrassed.

"Well no need to worry I can help you overcome that fear. People round here always like a good voice." said the mongoose happily.

Grey chuckled. "Mina sings a lot Amy. A LOT." Amy bit her lip. She wasn't comfortable with people judging her singing voice, but, if it meant the job, she'd have to try. Mina left to the backroom and returned with a bright red shirt with black striped going down it and a matching skirt.

"_These_ are yours." said Mina. The pink hedgehog took them out of her hands with a quizzical look. "Yea yea it's not the prettiest piece of cloth but hey, do you want the job or not?" Amy nodded quickly. "Alrighty then, Amy. I'll see ya after school tomorrow around 5:00. Your shift doesn't start till 5:30, but we need to get the singing down." she said. Amy smiled, "Ok Mina. Thanks so much!"

She and Grey walked out of the building, leaving Mina to her cleaning as Amy clutched her waitress outfit, looking down at it quietly. Grey smiled at her as they walked side by side down the street.

"Mina's always been a close friend of mine. She's really nice don't you think?" he asked her.

Amy looked up at him. "Yea she seems great." she said. The rest of the walk was pretty quiet. Amy pointed out a few things like the new ice-cream shop, or how Blaze said they should try that café sometime. Mostly, it was quiet. Amy didn't know why it was hard to start a conversation. _Is he still uneasy about Sonic?_ she wondered nervously. She wanted Grey to be happy. They stopped at a dip-n-dots stand for Amy's nostalgia of her favorite childhood ice-cream. As they took their cups, they walked hand in hand laughing. Grey sat down at a park bench and pulled Amy down with him.

"Close your eyes Pinkie." he said.

Amy sighed at her cute, yet somewhat annoying nickname but still closed her eyes. When he finally allowed her to open them she looked down at the sidewalk and saw, **Amy will you go to the dance with me? **written in dip-n-dots. Amy laughed as she nodded her head. _What a weird way to ask someone. _she thought as her wrapped her in his arms. The rest of the walk home was a good one. There was laughter and romance, as Grey earned a few kisses from Amy. They stopped in front of her house as Amy walked up the somewhat cracked stone path to her front door. Hopping up the steps, Amy turned around and waved. Grey smiled and waved back, wishing that the moment could last forever.

XXX

Sonic's laughter rang through the practically empty diner. Sally giggled as she popped a fry into her mouth.

"So Sonic? You know that dance coming up riiiight?" she asked him grinning.

He laughed, "Yea I know Sal."

"Well I was hoping you'd ask me!" she said sticking her finger in his chest gently. Sonic would love to, but he first needed to get something off his chest that had really been bothering him about their relationship lately.

"Sal, before... _that_, I need to ask you something." he stated nervously, avoiding eye contact.

Her brows furrowed in confusion. Still, she took his hands into her own and asked, "Anything blue."

"When, I-uh was at your house on Thursday, I placed you in bed and I noticed you had a diary... on your bedside table." he said sweat dropping.

Her large blue eyes widened in surprise. "Go on."

"I, I noticed it." he glanced at her and saw she had the same facial expression. _Good Sonic, just DON'T make her mad. _"I uh, well, I picked it up and read some of it..."

She practically jumped out of her seat. "YOU WHAT?!" she yelled.

He looked around at the staring eyes in their direction. "Shh Sal sit down I don't want a scene!"

"SONIC THAT IS MY PRIVA-"

"Did you mean those things you said about Amy?" he interrupted her staring sternly into her eyes.

She glared at him. "WHY THE HELL WERE YOU SNOOPING IN MY DIARY?!"

"I _asked _you a question Sal."

"DON'T _SAL ME _Sonic the hedgehog!" she said as she stood up out of her seat and death stared him so hard, he was afraid she was going to throw her purse at him.

"Sally _please_ answer the question!" he asked, almost begging her.

She stuck her nose in his face so that they were almost touching. "Amy is a threat Sonic. She's threatened me since middle school. She has never stopped loving you and I _KNOW_ that you love her too." She barely whispered it into his ear.

His eyes widened. "So all that mean stuff you wrote about her... you _meant _it?!"

"OF COURSE I DID!" she squealed. "ALL I WANTED WAS TO GET TO BE SONIC THE HEDGEHOG'S GIRLFRIEND AND EVERY DAY THAT LITTLE BRAT RUINS IT FOR ME!" Sonic looked at her, shocked. He had never seen her like this before. Sally just glared even harder at him until her glare turned into a smirk, an evil smile as one may call it and said, "Well Sonic, I guess you can have fun being _single_ at the dance."

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you dumping me?"

"Yea but that's ok, cause I got other options." She picked something out of her wallet and slammed it on the table next to him. With a smirk, she stormed out of the diner leaving a very frustrated Sonic behind. He placed his head in his hands and sighed. _How could such a great night... end, in such a disaster. _He face palmed himself, wondering how stupid he could be to ask her that question. He picked his head up and picked up the photo she had slammed on the table. _What did she mean about other options?... _Turning the photo over, his eyes widened. It was a picture of Sally and another hedgehog. Except, that hedgehog wasn't him. It was one of those photo booth strips with four different pictures. In the first one, the dark brown hedgehog was messing with Sally's hair. In the next, they sported princess crowns and crazy huge sunglasses with Sally... in his arms. The third, Sally was kissing his cheek, and the fourth, they were making out with each other. The bottom of the strip read, **8/21/15 Twinkle Park.** Sonic's eyes watered as he ripped the picture strip in rage. This was less than 5 days ago. _How long as she been cheating on me... Why didn't anyone tell me?! _He sped out of the restaurant, far off to emerald coast. He stood there, fighting back tears. _How could he have never known this was happening? How.. WHY? Sally was using him! _He threw himself down on his knees, making sure no one was around, he placed his head in his hands letting out tears. Sonic the hedgehog was crying. He yelled as he punched the sand, knowing that whoever this BRICK was, was in for it. He refrained from his dark form as his sadness turned to rage. He sped off in the dark not knowing where he was off too. Just far away from here.

XXX

Amy lay sprawled out on the floor of her bedroom, trying to focus on her math homework. Her phone kept buzzing as she received some very purposefully ugly selfies from Grey. She laughed.

**Grey stop trying to look good! You're forcing me to procrastinate!**

**Just can't stand to stop and look at me can you? ;D**

**Shut up pls.**

Amy turned off her phone, giggling and satisfied. Finally finishing up her last few problems, she glanced at the time. 3:56. She got up, not wanting to be late for work. She threw on her outfit, luckily it was a skirt not pants. Skirts were so much easier to get on with a cast. She put ona little makeup and checked herself out. _Pretty good for a cripple. _She laughed to herself at her own dumb joke. She looked down at her phone.

**See ya at 6:00 Pinkie. Good luck at singing tryouts.**

**Thx! I'm gonna need it D:**

She walked out of her room, not bothering to close the door behind her. She could hear her mom on a conference call as she walked carefully down the stairs.

"Dina, I've tried to contact him about the portfolio but he's not responding and is STILL out sick!" the magenta hedgehog was obviously annoyed. Amy waved to her mom signaling she was going. Her mom covered the bottom of the phone. "Have fun! I'm so proud you got a job!" she went back to her call.

"Mom it's work, it's not really _fun_." Amy said. Her mom put a finger over her lips signaling her to shush. Amy gave a wave and walked out the door to her driveway. She glanced at her phone. _4:42, Mina should be here by now._ She waited a while more for the mongoose but she still didn't arrive. Amy sighed, she had talked to Mina earlier asking for a ride. Mina had agreed, but apparently forgot. _Oh well, I'll just have to walk. It's not too far. Yea but you're on crutches... _She grunted, getting started on her journey. She looked down at the phone at the sound of a buzz expecting to see Grey but instead got.

**Meet me at the park.**

**On my way to my job srry.**

**Where is it.**

**It's that small café, Top Roast. You know, the popular coffee and stuff.**

**Ok. I'll meet you there.**

**Why?**

**We need to talk.**

**About?**

**You'll see.**

Amy's heart beated a million times per second as she quickened her pace wondering what her blue friend was so eager to talk to her about. She _finally_ reached the café panting. _Damn I hate crutches. _She spotted a blue blur near the side of the shop and walked up to it checking her phone. _5:03. I'm sure it's ok if I miss a little singing right? _She tapped him on his shoulder and he slowly turned around. Amy gasped a little, just lightly. Sonic had deep bags under his eyes along with a drooping figure slumped against the wall of the café. He obviously hadn't gotten much sleep. Along with this, his eyes were slightly red. _Had he been crying? No of course not. This is Sonic we are talking about. Probably too much video games... I mean, that WOULD explain the sleepy part._

"Hey. You wanted to talk?"

He just stared at her, making her all the more nervous and slightly uncomfortable. She blushed.

"Uhhh Soni-"

"You knew all along didn't you?" he asked her.

"Wha-?"

"You _knew_ she was cheating on me. Didn't you!?" He almost yelled the last part. Amy's eyes drifted to the ground.

"Sonic, I- I, wanted to tell you. I just,"

"You just what? YOU JUST WHAT AMY? DO YOU KNOW HOW HUMILIATED I WAS? DO YOU KNOW HOW I FELT? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?" she said grabbing her shoulders.

She still kept her gaze on the ground. Tears were starting to form in her eyes. "Sonic I wanted to tell you, I really did! I- I didn't want to be the one that.." she stopped as a tear escaped from her eyes.

"AMY A GOOD FRIEND WOULD HAVE TOLD ME!" he yelled.

"SONIC A GOOD FRIEND DOESN'T WANT TO BREAK YOU. I DIDN'T WANT TO BE THE ONE TO BREAK YOU. I DIDN'T WANT TO BE THE BLAME FOR YOUR BROKEN HEART! I CARE ABOUT YOU A LOT SONIC AND IF THAT MEANS NOTHING TO YOU THEN I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU CONSIDER ME A FRIEND!" she said as she sobbed. She looked him dead in the eyes. "I didn't want to hurt you. I care too much about you to do that."

He loosened his grip as his eyes widened. "Amy... I shouldn't have yelled. I- I felt like such an idiot. She was using me! She was a jerk and I never saw it! I was stupid... Too stupid to realize she was cheating on me..." he looked sadly at the ground, all his anger dissolving into sadness. Amy hugged him tightly ignoring her inclination to kiss him because that would be totally inappropriate and bring way to many new feelings into the situation.

"Sonic, you aren't stupid. Losing Sally doesn't mean that you've lost... _you._ You will always have me, and Tails, and Knuckles, Silver, and even Shadow! Just know that _we will_ always love you, no matter what. And I know it sounds really cheesy but... it's true." She finally pulled away from him as she finished. He looked down at her gratefully.

"Thanks Ames. That really means a lot." he said. She blushed at her nickname. _It's much cuter than Pinkie..._ she thought. But quickly stopped herself. Sonic was leaning in, and she realized she too was coming close to his lips. The thought of Pinkie aroused a new remembrance in her mind. She closed her eyes as she refrained from killing herself for destroying a once in a lifetime opportunity. But she had Grey. She couldn't let him down. He trusted her.

"S-sonic... I- I can't do this." she said, looking down in sorrow. He quickly backed away, blushing.

"Oh-uh I'm-I'm sorry Amy. Just with all the emotions and all, I- I don't know." he looked at the ground.

"It's just... Grey..." Amy stated awkwardly, looking away.

"Y-yea yea I understand..." he backed away. "I'll uh, see ya at school tomorrow...?"

"Yea..." she smiled. He sped away leaving Amy alone. She shook her head as she walked into the café. _I really need to get my life straight._

**Finally some Sonamy right?! Not much Grey in this chapter but that's ok cause we all know who Amy really loves. ;) Sonic finally dumped Sally! Sorry I'm not very good at the whole emotiony part cause you know this has never happened to me before... But I tried my hardest! I was at Skyzone with my friends and had a crick in my neck from twisting it while doing flips (Skyzone is an indoor trampoline place) so this chapter took a while to write while I was trying to find a comfortable position to type in... Anyways... Next chapter will take place at the Top Roast Café probably during Amy's shift then skip to school and so on... Pls comment what you think! -mas0313**


End file.
